Thin Red Line
by Paige Black
Summary: Evil Dumbledore. Twists, turns, ups and downs. HPDM Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Thin Red Line

Paige Black

HP Fandom

Chapter One 

The end of fifth year wasn't something that Harry really wanted to remember. It also wasn't something that he could run from. The nightmares alone were enough to drive him insane, not to mention the guilt. The guilt of leading his closest friends into a trap and getting them seriously hurt. The guilt of raising an alarm and having his godfather be apart of the rescue team. And the guilt of getting the man killed because he had been stupid.

He hadn't slept in the 2 weeks he had been back at the Dursley's. His aunt and uncle left him well enough alone, they let him drowned in the guilt. It was almost like it would kill them to show a bit of compassion, and who knew, maybe it would. But by this point in his life Harry expected nothing less.

But Dudley had looked in on him several times a day, why Harry had no earthly idea. In some ways he was thankful that someone seemed to care, even if it was Dudley, yet in others ways it confused the hell out of him. He had actually been woken up by the boy when he had managed to sleep and found himself trapped in a nightmare. That within itself was something that Harry was thankful for even if it did confuse him. The boy had even forced him to eat.

Now it was just before midnight, June 15th 2005. Harry was trapped in a hellish vision. Dudley, the elder Dursley's and The Gang watched as the lighting blot scar on Harry's forehead bled freely as he screamed in pain.

There was nothing they could do but wait for Harry to be let go.

_Draco Malfoy was being delt the punishment for his father's mistakes. He had never been in so much pain. He simply wanted to die just so that it would end. Curse after curse hit him and he refused to scream. He wasn't going to give this monster the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, he had to hold on to his pride. His pride was all that he had left. His dignity had long since been stolen from him. _

_He lie naked on the stone floor that may have been freezing if he hadn't been in so much pain. The Crutiauts was used sparingly, but in this case it wasn't something that Draco was thankful for. Slashing Hexes and Cutting Jinxes were used in its place. He was bleeding from several gashes all over his body, gashes that would scar even if healed at this point. He knew that they wouldn't be healed, he knew that he was going to die in the place of his father. _

_He had been there for several hours and as soon as he was shoved into the room he knew the reason he was there and that it would be the last place he ever saw. He hadn't said a word as he was ordered to strip, hadn't said a word as the Bastard began his monolog. Merlin, the man was insane and loved to hear himself speak. He was now painfully aware of all the man's twisted plans and who he was working with to achieve them. What he was told would shock the Wizarding World at large. Who knew that The Dark Lord Voldemort had a master that he answered to ? A master that no one would think to question. _

_The bastard was talking again and Draco was desperately trying to pay attention. He wanted as much information as he could get in the off chance that he made it out of this one alive, Merlin willing. _

_" Just as weak as your father. What do you say we pay Potter a little visit. I know where he is you know. The blood I took from him to return enables me to get past the wards. The boy will die tonight, you will follow. Or maybe I'll keep you around as a toy. Yes. I'll have you healed and then you will become my toy. " _

_Draco's stomach turned as he was hauled roughly to his feet. Merlin he hoped that Potter was ready for this. Potter had to win. It was his only chance at life. It was his only chance to unravel the conspiracy he had been told of. _

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed panting heavily as the vision let him go. The time was now, this ended tonight no matter if he was ready for it or not. Then he started to panic. This was the only family he had left. He couldn't let them die, he couldn't watch them die. This was all that he had left.

" Dud, he's coming. Get into the cellar and stay there. Call Ms.Figg and tell her that Voldemort is on his way here, now. D, this ends tonight and I'm not ready. I can't watch anymore. I said move ! "

The elder Dursley's and The Gang moved quickly out of the room, but Dudley stayed behind. He watched as Harry climbed numbly out of his bed and knelt in front of his trunk. A long silver dagger was set onto the floor as Harry sat back on his heels to collect himself.

" H, "

" Don't, please. I am the only one who can kill him and I hope that my plan will work. At this point I want to just die. I have nothing to live for, no one to live for. He has taken it all away. I will be forced to watch if I lose as he tortures and kills you. Just stay in the cellar. Promise me, "

The boys now stood face to face and Dudley could see the emotions in Harry's eyes. The boy was terrified, but not for himself. He was terrified for them, all of them, the entire world. It hit Dudley then that this was a lot bigger then he first thought, bigger then he could even fathom. The world rested on Harry's shoulders and he could only hold onto so much.

**The battle for life was at the door and it rested in the hands of a teen. **

**Harrison James Potter was about to meet his destiny and save the world. **

With all that finally very clear, Dudley did the only thing that he could think of and pulled his cousin into their first hug. And Harry clung to him fiercely, desperately trying to soak in as much comfort as he could. He hadn't realized how much he had needed human contact until Dudley had pulled him close. He needed to win, to live, for no other reason then to live. To find who he was, to love, to have the chance.

This was it, he thought as he pulled away from Dudley. This was what he had been waiting for. Then the wards fell, Voldemort had arrived.

" That would be my cue. Don't come out until I send for you. I don't want you hurt. This is my fight. "

Dudley nodded and quickly followed Harry down the stairs. They parted in the foyer and Harry waited until he heard the cellar door shut before he opened the front door. There stood Voldemort just inside the garden wall, at his feet was Draco Malfoy. It was sick how the sins of the father were always taken out on the son. That was just another thing for him to think about, another thing for him to put an end too.

Well, if this plan worked and he lived.

Walking out just past the stoop, Harry stopped and let his arms hang to his sides. There wasn't a whole lot of fight left in him. He didn't want to fight anymore. He was just tired and wanted to rest. He wanted to just end this so that he could rest. He had plans to vanish, to simply drop out of existence. It was the only way that he was going to find any peace.

" So, any clever last words Riddle ? " Harry asked softly

" Have you ? "

" No, I won't need last words. This ends tonight and it ends with you. "

Voldemort had the gull to laugh. He through his head back and laughed at the stars, his last laugh ironically. Harry took his chance and let the dagger drop out of his sleeve. Taking aim quickly, he through it, praying that the mere seconds he had was long enough. The dagger struck Voldemort in the heart, struck home. The man's head snapped up in shock.

" What have you done ?! " Voldemort hissed in pain

" I have won. Just drop your wand, your magick isn't going to respond. Pointless to even try, I don't lie. It's a poison of my own making, one that I made just for you. It's called Devil's Advocate. What you're feeling Riddle as the poison begins to take effect is this, it will start by turning your blood to fire, making you fell like you're burning alive. Then it will start to consume your soul, then your magick. There is no way to stop it so stop reaching for the bezor, it's useless. Its fast acting too, in less then 5 minutes you will be dead. "

Voldemort fell to his knees and starred at the bane of his existence. He had nothing to say, he knew that he had been out smarted. He had vastly underestimated the boy and his life was forfeit. He should've thought before he acted. He never though before he acted, a lesson he never learned. Far too late now.

" In retrospect I should thank you. You taught me that I can only rely on myself. You taught me that there was a world outside me. I forgive you for your past transgressions against me. I forgive you because I am the bigger man. Hell is too good for you. The pain that you have caused is beyond punishment. Anything to say ? "

" Watch your back Potter, there are bigger evils at work that want you dead. This was very Slytherin of you. "

" I am his true heir, I would hope so. Thank you for the warning. Good bye Tom, thank you for the lessons. "

With a dry shaky hiss of a laugh, Voldemort fell sideways and looked up at the stars. It was then that Harry knelt down beside Draco to make sure that he was still alive. His pulse was weak and he needed a lot of medical attention, but he was alive. Just barely however.

" The stars are so bright, I never paid attention to the stars. I will admit this, I am not disappointed in how you won. I am in fact quite pleased that you thought outside the box. You are a very worthy advisary. But it is not over, "

Before Harry could reply to what was said Voldemort drew his last breath. Round One was over, now he had to fight to save Draco Malfoy's life. The neibours were gathering on the walk in front of the house watching. The must've felt the wards fall and come out to investigate. What they had seen was far beyond explanation and Harry was going to be in so much trouble when the Ministry found out. This was a great mess this was.

" Potter, do you need help ? "

It was Mrs.Anderson who just so happened to be a doctor and at this point the only person that he had. With a jerky nod, Harry turned to look at the woman as she pulled out her phone.

" No cops, please. No hospital. This is far different. The things that you are about to see are going to shock you, but I have no choice. I need Dudley and a bed sheet. Malfoy if you die on me I will master necromancy just to bring your ass back and kill you myself. And I promise you it will be slowly. "

Harry didn't notice that Mrs.Anderson had complied with his requests and had run home. He was too busy telling Draco off and levitating him to waist height. He didn't see Dudley and Petunia rush out to join him and he didn't here the gasps as he tossed up a light orb. He was totally focused on the damage he could now see quite clearly.

" Aunt Petunia, on my desk is a black medical bag, can you get it for me please. I need Ms.Figg. "

" I'm here. I put a call into Hogwarts and it wouldn't connect. "

" I know. He knew the wards fell; in the morning I need you to call Severus Snape please. Malfoy, don't you dare die on me. If you die who am I going to best in everything ? Who am I going to fight with ? Who in the hell is going to taught me and call me names ? We get into pretty good fist fights too. You can't leave me alone. Please, please don't leave me. I can't lose anyone else, not even you. I need you, arrogant prick that you are. Don't leave me Draco. "

Harry took a deep breath and tried to keep his emotions in check. As Mrs.Anderson came back, he cast a monitoring charm to keep track of Draco's vitals.

" He needs a hospital. "

" Magick Mrs.Anderson, he's from one of the oldest families in the Wizarding World. Potter too is among those old families, but I was raised out here. He wouldn't understand if he woke up there. He'd panic and Draco Malfoy in a panic is not pretty. So, this is what we are going to do because we have no choice. Help has been denied, no one is coming. The bigger ones I can not heal, it would drain me. I need you to do everything that you possibly can and I will take on the smaller ones. I will even tell you what I'm doing. "

" How do I read that thing there ? "

Harry explained as he started healing as many of the smaller gashes as he could. They all worked well together, flawlessly. Harry cast charm after charm after charm and allowed himself to hope as Draco's blood pressure began to return to normal and his heartbeat stronger. He was going to live, they'd saved him. But his head began to swim, he was still using far too much magick for the condition that his body was in. What he didn't know was that Mrs.Anderson had noticed and was trying to find the right way to address it. That never happened because seconds after her thought registered Harry fell to the ground hard.

" Ow. That sucked, I'm ok. No, I take that back, Healer's Drain. " He said

" Mr.Potter – "

" Harrison. "

" Harrison, why didn't you stop ? " Mrs.Anderson asked

" I can't, I have a 'Saving People Thing'. I have a hard time knowing when to stop, knowing when to let others fight. It's all I know, it's who I was born to be. "

Harry then went on to explain who he was in the Wizarding World. It was almost like he needed his tormenters to know what it was that he had done and delt with when he was away. He needed someone to understand that he was aware that he was nothing more than a means to an end for most of the world that either worshiped or shunned him. He needed them to know what he had just done had not only saved his world, but theirs as well. He needed them to understand the sacrifices that he had made in order to do what he had done. And it was done, Voldemort's body lay there as proof for them to see.

" Why are you requesting Snape ? Why not Albus ? " Figg asked

" Where is the great Albus Dumbledore now ? Where was he when the wards fell ? Where is the great leader of the light Auntie B ? "

Harry slowly stood as the crowd shifted nervously. Harrison James Potter had a legendary temper, a temper that wasn't seen very often. He was a quiet, reserved person most times until he was pushed. Harry had been denied help and he was pissed off. Pissed off that he was the only one present that understood. To Albus Dumbledore, he was nothing. Worthless. Expendable.

" Where was he for the last year when I needed him ?! I am nothing more then a tool to that man ! He would've gladly sent me to my death as long as I won in the process ! This is all that I know ! Fight, fight to win, win or die trying ! I even taught myself defense ! I taught others too ! No one has ever helped me ! Not one bloody person, not where I needed it ! He used me ! I trusted him ! I needed his guidance ! Where is he now when it is all over and I so desperately need him ?! I need someone here for me because I am not ok ! I need someone, anyone who will just be there for me ! "

With his eyes screwed tightly shut, Harry tried to get his temper back under control. He couldn't manage it and was shaking with the effort. He couldn't breathe properly either. It was all crashing in on him and he was hopelessly caught in the undertow.

Then a pair of strong arms pulled him into a tight hug. It was so unexpected that Harry reacted as he realized who had him. He smelt Sandalwood and Vanilla and knew that Severus Snape had come to save the day. It was then that Harry melted into the man's arms and clung desperately.

" Let it go. Feel Harrison James before it consumes you. "

The voice that normally held so much venom calmed him enough for him to let his guard down completely and to just feel. He fell apart completely, not realizing how much he really needed it. There had been one thing after another since he was 11 and he had never allowed himself to fell. He was hurt, angry and guilty. He was tired and drained. He was hungry too, he hadn't eaten that day. But here, in Severus Snape's arms he felt safe. Totally and completely safe. He felt that this was the one person that anyone would have a very had time taking away from him. He had spied trough 2 wars, was the head of Slytherin House, taught potions to careless students and had survived a murder attempt at 16. No, this man wouldn't be taken easily.

Calming down some, Harry loosened his hold and it finally realized that he wasn't as short as he always felt. In fact, he came up to Severus' shoulder and the man was pretty tall.

" Did you finally have a growth spurt ? Your nearly as tall as I am ? "

Harry laughed and pulled back.

" I don't know. I don't pay attention. Mrs.Anderson, Severus Snape. You wanna check him over ? "

" Dear God, I thought he was dead ! "

Severus pulled back but took Harry's hand so that he had to go with him. Harry just stood there as the 'adults' talked over what had been done. The only time he had been included at all was when he had to explain something that he had done. It was then very apparent that the man was impressed with what Harry had taught himself in his down time. That he did in fact have a brain and that it did function. Harry just sneered at him.

When Harry pulled away, they all watched him. He had to get rid of the thing laying in the front lawn. Using an empty potions vial, Harry made a port key and removed the dagger from Voldemort's heart. Devil's Advocate was his and he didn't want it falling into the wrong hands. Placing the vial in Voldemort's cold hand, he sat back and watched it activate. He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he had a point to make.

When he stood and turned to face Severus, Harry laughed out right.

" You didn't ! " Severus exclaimed

" What send Voldemort's body to land in the center of Dumbledore's desk ? Now, Severus, why would I do that ? " He replied innocently

That was all that it took for the normally stoic man to go into hysterics. Harry laughed too, but it was because he was relieved that it was finally over, at least this part. It was getting late, nearly 2 am and he felt like he could sleep for years. It was time to head up to bed, time to find a place to put Draco. There was no way in hell that he was going to relinquish the blonde. No, he was getting the credit for this one, he wanted the credit.

Banishing the mess that they had made, Harry finally realized that Vernon was sitting on the front stoop just starring at Draco. Harry's life just smacked him in the face and it didn't look like he was handling it very well.

" Uncle Vernon, alright ? "

" I honestly don't know. That was amazing, the healing. What did you do to the dead guy ? "

" Silver dagger, poison, straight to the heart. "

" Which poison ? " Severus asked

Harry smirked and winked at his uncle. Vernon said nothing.

" See, this guy here uncle is the best potions master in the country. Over more he thinks that I'm pants at potions because he's taught me for 5 years. Well, what he doesn't know is that I am a lot better at potions then he will ever know. I dumb it all up to stay under the radar. "

" Which POISON Potter. "

" Devil's Advocate. "

Severus' brow forwarded in concentration as Harry sat down beside his uncle, dagger in hand. Vernon starred at it warily as Harry set it on the stoop beside him. He noticed that the boy continued to smirk, self satisfied. Something bigger was at play here and Vernon wanted to know what. Still he said nothing.

" There is no such poison however." Harry said to Vernon " It is one that I developed over the last year just for this, just for Voldemort. It didn't just kill him either. What the poison does is quite complex and very quick. It can not be stopped. It boils the blood, burns the soul and consumes the magick. Devil's Advocate is mine, the silver dagger only enhanced it. That is how I won the war." Harry then turned to Severus " Do not ask me for it Severus, I do not want this falling into the wrong hands. It, along with this dagger, will be locked in a high security vault at Gringott's and will be forgotten. It has done what it was intended to and is no longer needed. If it ever is, I'll consider it. Do not ask, the answer is no. "

" Can I just – "

" NO."

" You can't do that. Not to a master, it's just not fair. "

" Severus, life never really is. I said no and it's not a word that I use very often. Respect that. "

Severus scowled and crossed his arms.

" Alright. I am going to sit with you tonight and you will do as you are told. "

Harry sneered again but didn't say anything. He needed to be taken care of even if it was just for a little while. Pulling himself to his feet, he let Severus take over the charms and picked up the dagger. He was about dead on his feet and there was a very good chance that he wouldn't make it up to his room. But he was going to give it a try, or was until Marcus Anderson stopped him.

" Here, piggy back. The last thing we need is you falling down the stairs. "

Harry nodded slightly and handed the dagger to Dudley. He didn't have to warn the boy to be careful with it, everyone gave him a wide berth and he held it as if it was glass. That was funny, but Harry didn't comment. It was good to see that they understood what the poison did. That they knew what Harry was capable of.

When they walked into Harry's room, Severus sneered. Yeah, he was getting a very good look at what it was like to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had never been so pissed off in his entire life.

" No jokes Severus ? " Harry quipped

The man shook his head slightly and started waving his wand about. It was ironic that the charms and spells the man was tossing around where what he had once called foolish. And Harry had to admit that he knew what he was good at it to. The room tripled in size and the bed enlarged so it would fit both boy's. Now that wasn't something that Harry was really looking forward to, but he was too tired to complain.

Severus then turned to the wall closest to the door and began waving his wand again. A fireplace, nothing fancy but it would provide the light that Severus needed. The man then turned to the left hand wall and waved his wand around again, this time a door appeared.

" Put him down Mr.Anderson. Harrison, Put the dagger away and then go shower. I am going to settle Mr.Malfoy as you do so. You and I have a few things to discuses before I knock you out for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow morning. Dr.Anderson, will you come check on Mr.Malfoy tomorrow ? "

" I will, around 3 ok ? "

" It is, thank you. Harrison, move it. "

Harry rolled his eyes and did as he was told. It was really time to stop and think about what it all meant, what he had to face now. As he stood under the spray he thought. Voldemort had warned him of a bigger evil, he had said that they wanted him dead. Who was this evil and what had he done to make it to the top of their hit list ? All of his life he had wanted nothing more then to fade into the background and be no one, but even as a baby he had been special. It seemed like it was just never going to fucking end.

As he dressed he thought the men in the next room. One owed him one hell of a life debt and the other had saved his life more then once. Both were not what Harry expected to need but he did. They treated him normally, like he was just another kid. That was what he needed, it was what he needed to stay alive and he wasn't going to give that up.

That and he had long since realized that Draco Malfoy was the only one he would ever love. That wasn't a very comforting thought either, not when you were Harry Potter.

With a sigh he opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the room. Severus was sitting on at the foot of the bed opposite Draco, starring at the floor. The covers had been turned back and he appeared to be waiting to talk to Harry. He was going to be tucked into bed, quite literally. The only person who tucked him in was Poppy and he always felt loved when she did. This was freaking him out.

Dropping his dirty clothes in the hamper, Harry crossed the room and climbed into bed. He sat cross legged, starring at the man waiting for him to speak. As it turned out the longer he sat there, the longer the silence stretched. Harry hated silence, it reminded him of death.

" He sealed the castle so no one could aid you. I was in my lab when the mark started to burn. It was dieing and I knew that you had done something I never thought that you could. You won. "

Severus paused, but didn't look up. Harry was more hurt by the words then he thought possible. No one had faith in him, everyone thought that he was stupid and that he had no clue how to win. It hurt that Severus hadn't had faith in him, not even a little.

" I panicked. When the mark began to Burn I went to the door I used to get to meetings and started begging the castle to let me out. I needed to assure myself that you were ALIVE and that the Dark Lord was DEAD. I thought that he would send someone. That he had someone here, he never did. When I showed up you fell from Healer's Drain. HEALER'S DRAIN. Then I decided that I needed to just listen when you started to explain. You told things that I didn't even know, wouldn't've thought of. Then you started to yell and I knew that you knew you where truly on your own. I decided to step in. "

Severus then looked up, meeting Harry's eyes. Severus was being totally honest with him, holding nothing back. That Harry didn't expect.

" You saved my godson, I thought that he was already dead. I don't know what it is that you need – "

" A constant. Someone I can talk to if I need to. Someone to keep me in line. Someone who will care for me no matter my name, who I look like, or what I have done. I want that from you because you're the only one who gets it right. I want to be treated like you'd treat a son, I've never been anyone's son however. I just need you to be there. And the way that I see it, you have got to be one of the hardest people to kill. Wait, let me explain. You don't rush into battles to play hero. You have spied for 20 some years and was never caught. You're the head of Slytherin House and that is not easy. You know what your doing and your good at it. "

" Your terrified to attach yourself to someone because those that you do attach yourself to end up dead ? "

" Yes. Not only that but no one really knows that the Dursley's hate me. I know my parents loved me, I know that the Weasley's love me, I know that Poppy and Figg love me, but that is all that I have ever had. And I love them beyond reason, but it's not what I need. "

" And your choosing me to be the parent that you need ? "

" Yes Severus, I am. Because you are always there. You always kept me grounded. It's what I always needed. "

Severus just starred at the boy as he thought it over. The Savior of the Wizarding World had just taken him as his father without a second thought. It terrified him.

" I don't know how to do this father thing, I didn't have a very good example. So we'll just learn as we go. Right now, you are going to bed. "

Harry sighed and pulled the blankets up. Laying back into the pillows, Harry hadn't expected Severus to move up to sit beside him and take his glasses from his hand. This was a little odd.

" Dreamless Sleep. "

Harry took the offered vial and downed it in one go before handing it back. He really just wanted to sleep, feeling the effects of the potion quicker then he wanted to.

" What are you thinking Harrison ? " Severus asked softly

" If Draco is gay or not. This silly crush is getting on my nerves. "

" You have a crush on Draco ? "

" Yeah, I can't seem to help it. Fucking prick that he is. "

Before Severus could reply, Harry drifted off to sleep. It was sometimes a good thing to be godfather to one and constant for the other, this was going to be fun to watch. A lot of fun.

Albus had nearly wet himself when Voldemort's body appeared on his desk. But he was dead, good and dead. It had taken him a full 5 minutes to get over the shock so that he could make the proper calls. He knew that if he left the boy alone that everything would be just fine, although there hadn't been any magick detected on Privet Drive. There weren't any hex marks on the body either.

The world would know in the morning that Harry had won. They would be put at ease as the Death Eaters were gathered up and locked away. He would guide Harry into the limelight and make all of his choices for him. The boy was to stupid to think for himself, he wouldn't argue.

It hadn't gone as he had planned it, the war. It had all ended far too quickly, far to quietly. But all good plans must be revised at some point. He had a lot of work to do.

Thin Red Line

HP Fandom

By : Paige Black

Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

Thin Red Line

Chapter Two

Harry woke the next day in stages. The first time he woke, he heard arguing in the hall way. It sounded like Albus had come to visit and no one was very happy the man was there. It sounded like Severus, Dudley and Vernon were giving him a good piece of their minds, screaming it actually. Knowing that he would get his chance later, Harry rolled over and went back to sleep. Severus would make the man leave. But why was Vernon yelling ? He hated him.

The next time he woke, Severus was talking to Vernon and Petunia in the small seating area he had set up. He was obviously trying to puzzle something out and was looking for help. Yeah, Harry thought, the influx of positive emotion he'd figure out too. Again, he fell back to sleep. He had faith in Severus after all.

The third and final time he woke, Harry was curled into Draco's side. He was close enough to be touching the boy, but some how knew that he was hurt even in his sleep and wasn't. A hand was carding through his hair and there was silence. He was comfortable and warm and the hand in his hair was brining more comfort then he thought it would. It was something that he found that he liked very much and shifted closer. Now touching the boy he secretly wanted, Harry sighed. He was totally content and completely at ease.

That was new too. He really liked it.

" I know that you're awake Harrison, stop pretending. "

Harry sighed and went to move away, Draco stopped him.

" You don't have to move, I don't mind. Severus went to the manor to get my things and said that I would have to wake you up for lunch. Then I was told that the muggle doctor that helped save me last night is coming to check on me. "

" Dr.Anderson was going to call the hospital, she didn't understand why I wouldn't allow it. Well, not until I levitated you off the ground and tossed up light orbs. She took it very well, so did the rest of the block. " Harry said softly " I explained everything as we worked and none of them appeared to have a problem with it. "

They then lapsed into a comfortable silence, neither wanting to break what ever it was that they had going. But Harry knew that he had to move, as much as he wanted to stay right where he was, he had to get up. Laying around all day wasn't an option.

" I am going to go shower, then I'll call Dobby for lunch. OK ? "

Draco laughed as Harry pulled away and climbed out of the bed. He knew what he wanted and he also knew that it was going to be a challenge to get Harry to trust him. He had wanted Harry before he knew what it was that he actually wanted. Harry had been the object of his frustration, anger, hate and desperate longing. He had this need to be near the boy, even it was just to get into a fight. He needed Harry's attention to stay sane.

Before Harry's feet touched the floor, the bedroom door was thrown open and The Gang walked in. Now, Draco had been introduced to them earlier but they could've knocked. Dudley had Marcus by the arm and was pulling him forward. It was something in the way that the boy was dragging his feet that told Draco that he would rather be anywhere else, that he was being forced to be here.

The came to a stop infornt of Harry, Marcus going bright red. In his hands was a small red duffle that was just about bursting. Clothes, Draco smirked, for Harry.

" My mum called me earlier and told me to pack up the clothes I didn't wear anymore and bring them to you. You're about as tall as I am and Dudley said just as thin so there shouldn't be a problem. Oh, my favorite pair is in there, mum made me give them up. She said that I need to wear the clothes I have before I buy more. Armoni. "

Harry's eyes went wide as Marcus started unpacking the bag and talking far too fast. Designers, muggle designers. That wasn't something that Harry really wanted to touch, he was very hard on his clothes. But the boy was just doing what he had been told and Harry really was greatful. He also knew that the clothes he was being gifted with were very expensive.

" You have been informed that I am very hard on my clothes right ? "

The Gang just starred at him. Ok, the stories last night hadn't sunk in.

" I am. Constantly running for my life. Death Eaters, Dragons, Dementors. Draco Malfoy. Oh and I taught last year too. "

" Harrison, " Draco said slowly " I have a lot to tell you. "

" He blabs when he's going to kill you. I know, Voldy answered to someone else. You most likely have plans and details, the good stuff. Here, "

Harry handed Draco a blank notebook and a never out quill. The blonde looked up at Harry as if he had lost his mind, he wanted him to write it down. Smirking, Harry excepted the outfit that he was handed and walked off. Harry Potter was an enigma, Draco thought as the bathroom door closed. When he looked back up at The Gang, they were all grinning at him.

" What ? " He snapped

" I have a feeling that I am out of my league on this one. " Marcus laughed

" I'll say, maybe since H seems to have his eye in this one we'll stop hearing about him. One time last summer you saw him with his shirt off and we still hear about it. I mean really. " Piers laughed

" Body of a Greek God, I'm sorry ! "

Draco's eyes were wide as he listened to The Gang. Harry had his eye on him ? How did he miss that ? He was the one that had woken up with Harry curled into his side and he had taken it as seeking comfort. Maybe he was just needed to be near Draco too but even that sounded stupid. This they were going to have to sit down and talk about.

Listening to Marcus jabber on and on about Harry, Draco started to write down what he had been told. There was just so much that his hand couldn't keep up with his brain and he was afraid that he was missing things. This was the next big bad that Harry had to face and he was terrified that he would mess up by forgetting. He wanted to be at Harry's side through this, he didn't want to lose him. No, now that he had the chance he was going to do everything in his power to protect him.

" Holy Hell ! What do they teach at that school ! "

Draco's head snapped up at Marcus' comment and let his mouth hang open. There stood Harry in the bathroom door way, leaning against the jamb. He was smirking and had his arms crossed, topless, jeans slung low on his hips. It was then that Draco knew that he had heard the Greek God comment and was milking it for all that it was worth.

Vanity apparently wasn't lost on Harry, you'd just never know it.

Yeah, Draco thought as he tried to breathe, Marcus had a point. From Quiddich, Harry's arms, shoulders, back, and chest were well toned. He wasn't overly muscled, just very well toned. He also had the abs that any boy would kill for. And from what he had seen, Harry had strong legs too, the boy could really run.

Draco fell in lust, even as he fell in love.

" You know, after school this I'm gunna have to work for and I'm not looking forward to it. " Harry laughed

" What do you mean 'Work For' ? How do you do it then ? " Piers snapped

" Quiddich, I have a book that explains it. I play seeker, but I train in all positions and I'm good. Then I circuit train with Ron, Mi, and Gin as apart of the dueling that we practice. Very intense dueling practice. And I run a lot, either for my life or because I'm late to class. Now, however I have to work for it. "

" Scars. Come here. " Draco said softly

Harry reached into the bathroom and snagged his shirt off the vanity before crossing the room. Draco reached out before he could sit down and was looking at the small collection of scars that he had collected over the years.

" This one. "

" Voldy's rebirth, silver dagger, Peter Pettigrew. "

" This one. "

" Basilisk fang, Chamber of Secrets, 2ed year, Phoenix tears. "

Draco's head snapped up and he just starred. The inch and a half scar on Harry's left shoulder brought the monster back and the 2 inch in diameter marked him where he saved a life.

" This one, " Harry said showing his left elbow " is from flying keys first year. This one here is from the Ministry, Prophecy ball shard. Because it's on my forearm, it bled like a bitch. Oh, "

Harry pulled his arm from Draco's hands and turned. From Harry's left shoulder to his right hip was a long jagged scar, one that looked like it really hurt.

" Horntail got me good, but I wanted to keep it and Poppy wouldn't've allowed it. I've gotten pretty good at blocking the pain, so I covered it with a concealment charm and had Gin patch me up. I have one on my right thigh where Ron hit me with a Slashing Hex, first time he cast it and he was pissed off when he did. Um, oh ! I got Mi's first Blasting Hex too, right hip. "

" This one here ? "

There was a scrape like scar that ran from Harry's right shoulder to the base of his skull. That one worried him and he was starting to think that he didn't want to know where it came from.

" Gin and I were dueling, working a mock up of the Atrium at the Ministry. I was hit with a Jelly Legs and landed on the edge of the fountain. I hit my head pretty hard too. The lecture I got made me wish I had gotten a concussion. Gin ranted for a good hour. "

Harry sighed and turned back to face Draco. There was a look on the blonde's face that worried Harry a bit. He had kept his scars to mark accomplishments, his own and others. To him it was all that he had, the memories behind the scars that he wanted to always remember. Draco's were a punishment, something to be ashamed of.

" Dray, what's wrong ? "

" You're proud of them. The scars and where they came from. I can't be proud of mine, not how I got them. I was nearly killed because you put my father in prison, because he failed. "

Harry took Draco's face between his hands and made the blonde look at him. This was going to be a touchy subject no matter what or how it was delt with.

" You are alive. You survived. You are going to help me with this next part. You are going to stand tall and fight this at my side. Take pride in knowing that you're needed, that you were strong enough to stay alive. I know what he was capable of, being alive is one hell of an accomplishment. "

Draco nodded and was disappointed when Harry let him go. Then he put his shirt on.

" Marcus are you trying to kill me ?! " He exclaimed

Harry laughed and stood smoothly. He was playing with them again and Draco was really starting to hate it. Marcus had picked out the Armoni jeans and a plain black tee shirt, both were tight and fit beautifully. Draco had to give the muggle credit, he knew how to dress and as a result Harry looked great.

" Damn Potter, I am in a state of shock and totally speechless. I knew, but I didn't know. " Draco breathed

" What ? " Marcus sweeked

" Fights. A lot of fights. "

Harry laughed again and dropped his pajamas in the hamper. The boy was cleaning up after himself, Draco had never seen anything like it. It appeared that even with Harry's advanced skill in magick, he did things the muggle way. He did things the hard way. Draco was going to have a very hard time figuring him out, if he ever did.

" Alright you lot, out. We have plots to write and things to talk about. Get out, go on now. " Harry ordered

The command was spoken softly, but very firmly and was followed without question. A natural leader, another to add to the list of things that made up Harry Potter. Draco watched as a house elf was called, spoke to like he was a great friend and hugged fiercely. That was something that it was going to take a while to truly understand and hopefully, with the right questions, Harry would help.

They settled on the bed, serving trays in front of them, eating in silence. They had roast beef and mashed potatoes, with green beans and iced tea. Draco hadn't thought to ask what they would be having but he was pleased with what they had gotten. Whoever the elf was, it was very clear that he took very good care of Harry.

Then he noticed that Harry actually had table manners, great table manners. He would be just fine and the dinners that he would have no choice but to attended. The Galas that he would be paraded around at, the parties. And Draco knew that Harry would hate every minute of it. So would Draco if he ever got the balls to make a move now that he knew he could.

When the lunch trays vanished, Harry helped him lay back down. He was in more pain then he let on but didn't want to sound like a ninny, not in front of Harry. But Harry didn't move away, but sat close enough so that if Draco wanted to touch him, he could. It was starting to frustrate him that he was going to have to make the first official move. Sure Harry's signals were so subtle that he was having a hard time seeing them, but they were still there.

" You are frustrating me. What is it that you want because I don't know ? Spell it out for me. " Draco finally snapped

" Just you. "

That was all that it took, all he had to do was ask ? This entire thing was giving him a headache.

" Stop smirking at me. Harrison, we'll have to do this slowly. We have spent that last 5 years insulting each other, which is not something that we can push aside. Gods, can you do some – "

" I can. Let's sit you back up and get your shirt off. When I finish, I want you to take a nap. We have most of the summer to deal with the next big bad. I just want you to heal. "

" I want you to get a life. "

Harry was smirking again as he helped Draco sit up and take off his shirt. There were 7 gashes left all together, 3 on his front and 4 on his back. Harry knew that this was going to take a lot out of both of them and prayed that Severus didn't blow a gasket when he got back.

Laying the blonde down again, Harry set to work. The healing hurt this time and Draco couldn't help but make noises as the muscles were knitted back together. He knew that it had to be done this way, that it would in fact minimize scaring. He knew that Harry was trying to take away his shame, trying to save his pride. Even as he began to cry from the pain he was greatful.

When Harry finished with his chest and abdomen, he leaned forward to whisper apologies in Draco's ear. It was a comfort that he knew it was costing Draco his pride to actually cry and that he would reassure him. It was something that was totally unexpected and totally welcome.

" I need you to turn over for me. I'm nearly done. "

Draco nodded as Harry pulled back and helped him turn over. Harry actually placed his hands at his sides, placing the blanket in them. When the healing began again, Draco buried his face in the pillow and just screamed. They didn't hear the door open and didn't know how odd they looked. Draco laying on his stomach with hands full of blankets screaming with Harry strattling his bottom healing him.

Severus just stood there and watched, not really sure what to do. Harry was using the same spell that he had used the night before, a very advanced spell that Poppy even had a hard time with. Then Harry finished and leaned forward to comfort Draco it appeared. But the startling thing was that Draco reciprocated, reaching up and taking Harry's hand. At this, Severus decided that they were just fine and left the room, closing the door silently.

" Come, take a nap. When you wake up you can have a shower and see the doctor. By then Severus should be back. Come here. "

Harry lay down beside Draco and pulled him into his arms, he didn't protest. With his head pillowed on Harry's chest, ear over his heart, Draco closed his eyes. He was greatful that the pain was now over and hoped never to feel it again. Thankful that he had Harry.

Snuggling closer as the pain vanished completely, Draco sighed. This he wanted this he had dreamed of and now he had it. They would make this work, Draco thought as Harry held him close. This was the rest of his life.

Two hours later Draco woke in the same place he fell asleep and grinned. He was happy, really happy for the first time he could remember. Then he realized that Harry was awake and looked up at him.

" Hi. "

Harry laughed rolling his eyes.

" Hi. Sleep well ? "

" I did. Is Severus back yet ? "

" He is. He said to get you in the shower and dressed before 3. Your trunk is at the foot of the bed. "

" Did you sleep at all ? "

" No, I can go weeks without sleep. Come on, get moving. The Gang wants to go out, I'm not sure I want to. "

Draco climbed out of the bed and knelt beside his trunk. He could smell Harry on him, where they had touched. He could still feel his touch, the warmth from his body. He could still remember the words used to comfort him, the feel of Harry's lips on his skin. But now that he was out of Harry's arms, he found himself needing to be back in them. Craving it, actually. It wasn't something that he expected and wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

After he collected his clothes and toiletries, Draco stood and starred at the boy who now sat at the foot of the bed. This was his first real relationship and the last, Harry's too. Mistakes would be made, there would be fights, make ups and break ups, all of the stuff that was totally normal. And it really scared the hell out of him.

" Will you get coffee ? We need to talk when I'm done. We need to sit down and just talk. " He said calmly

" I can and that sounds like a fantastic idea. On one condition however. "

" And that would be ? "

" You let me hold you. I like the way you feel. "

" I have no problem with that. Excuse me. "

Harry watched as Draco closed himself in the bathroom wondering when he was going to wake up. He felt like he was living in a dream, all he ever wanted was in his hands and he was having a very hard time believing it. He had to get out of the room for a while, just until Draco was finished with his shower.

So, after calling Dobby for coffee, Harry headed down stairs into the kitchen. He needed someone to pinch him, hard. When he walked into the kitchen however he received another shock. There with the Dursley's sat the new Minister of Magick, Rufus Scrimgeour, Prime Minister Jon Coldwell and Severus Snape.

" I have entered the Twilight Zone. I am living in a waking dream and I am not sure I want to wake up. Sev, I am sleeping right ? " Harry said firmly

" No Harrison, you are not. Twilight Zone ? "

" Muggle television show D use to watch. Wow, ok then. Why are you smirking ? That is never a good sign, what has The Gang put you up to ? "

Harry crossed his arms as Severus continued to smirk at him. No, this wasn't a good thing at all.

" Dudley wants me to make you and Draco go out with them tonight. The boy is not taking no for answer. I personally think it's a bit soon for you to go out. There are reporters on the lawn after all. "

" Bloody hell, is Skeeter out there ? "

" You are her favorite. "

Harry pulled a face and walked over to look out the front window. There was a mess of them on the lawn, most of them standing where Voldemort had taken his last breath. Not that they knew that. These people were not going to go away, even if he went out and talked to them. They were going to follow him around every place that he went until something better came along. If anything better did that didn't involved him directly.

" This is total madness. Draco, there are reporters on the lawn. "

" Meaning that the wards have already been taken down. The next game had already begun and the players have been chosen. "

" Yes, Lucius Malfoy's release papers went through this morning. " Rufus said " That is why we are here. What do you want done Mr.Potter ? Dumbledore is meddling again and I have a very bad feeling about this one. Over more, no one can figure out how you bested You-Know-Who. The press is having a field day. "

" The next Dark Lord has been chosen. The plot to kill me and everyone I love had thickened. "

Harry looked away from the window and out into the room. These people had no idea what they were about to face. This was going to be a bigger battle then any of them had ever seen, ever imagine. Harry himself wasn't sure his was ready for it.

Pulling himself up to full height, all 5'7 of him, everyone in the room saw the change and respected it. This was the Vanquisher, The Chosen One, This was Harrison Potter. This boy was their hope.

" Let them come. They will soon realize that I am not one to be messed with. The Wizarding World has underestimated me for far too long. Just do as I say, stay out of my way because what I am going to do is going to piss the big boss off. Dobby, "

The elf appeared and took on the same air as his master, which wasn't something that any of them had seen either.

" I need you to tell Gaphook that I need to see him. That it is very urgent and needs to be delt with silently. "

" Yes sir. "

When the house elf vanished, Harry closed his eyes. It wasn't fair; none of the things he had already faced were fair. But like he had told Severus yesterday, life often wasn't. When he felt Draco pull him into his arms he still didn't open his eyes, just held on. This was were the fear entered the picture.

" Your Father will be coming for me. " He said

Draco just held on tighter.

" Severus, I know who's pulling the strings. In the next few days, possibly weeks, life is going to be hell. I need Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks to come help me ward the house. I need the Floo hooked up in my room. I need a chance to catch my breath. Rufus, I want to take my NEWTs, I have a plan that no one in the WW will not argue with. The game had begun, yes. Now, please excuse us. "

Harry pulled out of Draco's arms and led him from the room. He needed to be held, he needed a good cry. Never once had he broken down. Never once had he been allowed to feel. Even with his small out burst last night, he had kept it all inside. It needed to come out.

When he closed the bedroom door, Harry pulled away from Draco and paced into the center of the room.

" There is more to this then you know Love. There is more then you could fathom. I am going to need you very much. I am going to need you to hold me together when this gets to be too much. Not only is this a fight, but it has many fronts. I watched last night as he took his anger out on you and I have everything you do. But I am giving you the chance now to walk away. " He said calmly

" Never. "

Harry looked down at the floor and tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. So, he looked back up and let himself be seen as human. As the 15 year old boy that he really was. Here in this room he was safe, here with Draco he could be human.

" Dray, I'm afraid. "

In seconds Draco was across the room pulling Harry into his arms. He wasn't alone this time. This time he had someone who loved him. Someone who couldn't easily be taken away.

Albus sat behind his desk revising his plots as Harry's plans started to take effect. Things started vanishing, his books, his gizmos, his treasures. The boy apparently knew more then he thought. But that too could be fixed.

Sitting back in his chair, Albus began to grin. Yes, the loop holes in the laws. He could get around this as well. A few memory charms and he was back in business. In 24 hours Lucius Malfoy would be out of Azkaban and things would start moving again. He wasn't going to let a 15 year old brat steal his glory.

So deep in thought the old man was he didn't notice when Fwarks flashed out. Things were not going to go as Albus planed; he just didn't know it yet.

13


End file.
